Sentimentos Revelados
by Kahhh
Summary: SAGA ENIES LOBBY - Um passado deixado para trás. Uma nova vida. Um sentimento dominava o coração, sendo revelado entre beijos e abraços naquelas águas mornas e calmas - HENTAI.


**SINOPSE: **Um passado deixado para trás. Uma nova vida. Um sentimento dominava o coração, sendo revelado entre beijos e abraços naquelas águas mornas e calmas.

**DISCLAIMER**:Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Eichiro Oda.

**N/A:**Aqui está a onsehot da saga Enies Lobby, agora só falta da saga Skypiea que estou a espera. Então torçam para que eu consiga escrever uma da saga Arquipélago De Sabaody, logo termino de assistir.  
ESSE ENREDO CONTÉM CONTEÚDO ADULTO, CASO SE SINTA CONSTRANGIDO COM ESSE TIPO DE HISTÓRIA ACONSELHO A NÃO LER!  
BOA LEIURA_!_

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

**SENTIMENTOS REVELADOS**

* * *

**SAGA ENIES LOBBY**

* * *

O Sol já estava se pondo. Robin observava aquele tom laranja do céu acompanhado por algumas estrelas. Seus orbes azuis encantados brilharam com todo aquele esplendor da noite que se aproximava lentamente.

Sentia-se totalmente feliz e com a alma restaurada, ela sorria para o vento, para as águas daquela piscina e para si mesma. Agora sua vida não era mais destinada à ruína, encontrou nakamas que arriscaram suas vidas para salvá-la do seu destino trágico. Os Chapéus de Palha não pretendiam perdê-la, muitos menos vê-la morrer por causa de um pensamento obscuro que tinha em mente, que sua existência era um perigo por pura ignorância da marinha, que temiam sua inteligência.

"EU QUERO VIVER!"

Lágrimas desciam pelos olhos azuis implorando por ser resgatada.

"ME LEVE PARA O MAR COM VOCÊS!"

Palavras simples e singelas, mas que foram suficientes para obter a vitória.

Acabou o sofrimento...

Aquela tormenta no peito...

Não viveria mais sozinha...

Nunca mais...

Tudo parecia mais pleno, harmonioso. Conseguia sentir uma tranquilidade única. Paz. Mesmo com aquele barulho estrondoso da festa que prosseguia alegre, nem o cheiro de churrasco que pairava no ar fazendo seu estômago roncar e as bebidas embriagantes interferiram em nenhum momento seus pensamentos.

- Ei Robin!... – A morena olhou para o dono daquele timbre alegre. Viu o chapéu de palha todo animado, com a boca cheia de carne e alguns palitos enfiados do nariz.

Riu, divertindo-se com Luffy que brincava com a comida. Sanji sempre aparecia para dar uma bronca no capitão atrapalhado dizendo que seus aperitivos não eram para se brincar, e sim, degustar o sabor de seu magnífico tempero, claro. Sempre trazia consigo um drink para dar a Robin com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e olhar pervertido, obviamente por estar vestida apenas por um biquíni, tirando resmungos de Paulie por expor seu corpo publicamente. Nami por outro lado, a alertava sobre a perversão do loiro e, às vezes, furiosa com o chapéu de palha, dava socos no coitado por ter gastado mais do que deveria o dinheiro que eles tiveram tanto trabalho para conseguir, ela não conseguia esquecer isso.

Sorte é que ganharam um novo navio de Franky, batizado como Thousand Sunny. Chopper continha um sorriso amarelo nos lábios louco para descer aquele enorme tobogã, fazia o possível para convencer o suposto herói Sogeking a escorregar junto com ele, que falava uma de suas desculpas esfarrapadas como _minha-doença-para-descer-tobogãs-estava-causando-dor_, sem Chopper saber que esse homem mascarado era Usopp.

Robin riu divertido e suspirou um ar de alivio por finalmente estar com pessoas que a aceitaram sem se importar com o seu passado, suas habilidades em decifrar poneglifos, mesmo tendo vaga percepção de que com essa habilidade poderia ativar uma arma poderosa e temida. O bando chapéu de palha ignorou esse fato, pois a queriam como uma nakama fiel e amiga, e não como um objeto de consumo e objetivos maldosos. A prova disso foi a declaração de guerra após queimar a bandeira do governo mundial. Isso era o que mais amava neles.

Seus pensamentos vagaram enquanto molhava o corpo dentro da piscina, imagens de sua luta pela sobrevivência quando criança predominava, mas não eram pensamentos ruins, ela estava apenas comparando os dois lados. Saul tinha mesmo razão, ninguém vem a este mundo para viver sozinho.

- Eu sabia que tinha algo errado desde o início.

Orbes azuis foram dirigidos para o lado, deparando-se com um jovem musculoso, cabelos esverdeados e face mal humorada, trazia em suas mãos uma garrafa de vinho. Robin sorriu.

- Estou feliz por vir aqui falar comigo, espadachim-san.

O rapaz manteve a mesma expressão séria, sem ao menos olhá-la nos olhos. Parecia que Zoro estava mais interessado em olhar para Luffy e suas brincadeiras do que para ela.

- Por quê? Não deveria? – A voz de Zoro saiu rude, como sempre.

- Achava que não confiava em mim.

Zoro percebeu a simplicidade de suas palavras, além de sua voz, que agora estava com um tom diferente, era mais gentil, alegre.

- Não confiava – declarou cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Suspirou um ar preguiçoso – porque não te conhecia, mas quando soube de seu passado, mudei de ideia.

Por um momento, Robin sentiu o coração disparar no peito após ouvir aquelas palavras. Ela sempre quis conversar com ele, mas parecia que havia um muro entre eles que não permitia sua proximidade, seria a tal desconfiança? No entanto, ficara surpresa em saber que ele fora o único que percebera que havia algo de errado com ela. Poderia ele estar vigiando-a? Sentiu as bochechas queimarem com essa hipótese.

Queria esconder o rubor em sua face. Não queria que ele a visse assim.

Baixou o olhar para baixo, era muito raro vê-lo apenas de shorts e sem suas preciosas espadas.

- Desculpe-me por aquela hora. Não queria ser grosseiro.

Robin levantou o olhar para ele, recordando-se do momento em que as palavras de Luffy a fizeram se sentir segura naquele navio, convicto de que ela era um de seus nakamas, agora oficialmente do bando chapéu de palha. Foi nesse momento em que Zoro estragou a festa de todos, dizendo algo como _"esqueçam isso porque tinham que dar um jeito de escapar da marinha"_. Robin sorriu com a imagem de Sanji e Chopper quase que espancando o espadachim por isso, fazendo com que ele lhe pedisse desculpas.

Reparou que agora Zoro estava olhando para ela após sorrir como sempre faz.

Aquele sorriso, lindo e sincero, que deixava Zoro corado.

- Não se preocupe com isso... – Pôs o cotovelo sobre a beira da piscina e colocou a mão no queixo, olhando fixamente dentro dos olhos de Zoro, sua imagem era refletida diante das pupilas esverdeadas. – Navegadora-san me contou o motivo.

Zoro ficou a encarando por um tempo ainda corado. Merda! Porque ficava assim quando se deparava com aquele sorriso? E o que Nami disse a ela? Sua mente começou a presenciar um turbilhão de pensamentos nada formais. Ignorou, não estava a fim de perder tempo com isso.

Robin reparou que ele queria saber o que Nami lhe dissera, afinal, um olhar diz mais que mil palavras.

- Ela me disse que nunca tinha o visto tão nervoso e preocupado, e que tinha suas suspeitas...

- Suspeitas? – Zoro perguntou intrigado e com aquele olhar desprovido de sempre para ela. O que aquela garota pretendia com tudo isso?

Robin sorriu.

- Ela suspeita de algo que eu sinceramente acho impossível – Robin se aproximou mais um pouco do espadachim com dificuldade por causa da água que batia em sua cintura – Ela _acha_ que você se apaixonou por mim.

Zoro quase que sentiu o ar faltar completamente em seus pulmões, ele nunca conseguiu entender o motivo por querer tanto protegê-la a todo o momento, ou quando falavam mal dela, aquilo fazia um ódio dominar seu coração, mesmo sabendo que Robin era uma mulher forte e que lidaria com a situação facilmente. Virou a garrafa bebendo o liquido pelo gargalho sem fazer qualquer comentário sobre o assunto.

O silêncio reinou. Tão melancólico.

Robin olhou a sua volta. Todos estavam dormindo em um sono profundo, os dois eram os únicos acordados naquele lugar. A noite já estava marcando presença, pois as luzes que ficavam em volta da piscina agora iluminavam as águas mornas e calmas.

- Nami deve estar brincando comigo...

A morena olhou para Zoro que mantinha uma carranca mais seria que de costume, mas ele pronunciou aquelas palavras num tom tão baixo que não pôde escutá-las direito.

- O que disse? Espadachim-san.

- Não é nada, estava pensando alto – Afastou-se de Robin – Vou sair.

Robin o via se distanciar dela, uma vontade absurda de impedi-lo de prosseguir se apossou, o coração batia lento.

Segurou-o pelo braço.

- Espera! – Pediu, sentindo a pele quente do espadachim em suas mãos – Só escuta o que tenho pra lhe dizer.

Zoro ficou estático, paralisado no mesmo lugar. Sentiu as mãos ficarem suadas, e as gotas de suor insistiam em descer por sua testa. Ficou irritado com essas sensações estranhas. Nami você me paga!

- Eu... – As palavras ficaram entaladas na garganta, não conseguia dizer a ele o que tanto queria.

Aconteceu isso em outras ocasiões, principalmente na primeira vez que o viu. Aquela expressão séria, jeito preguiçoso, olhar rancoroso e uma voz arrogante foram umas das características que a fizeram admirá-lo enquanto lutava contra os subordinados de Crocodile.

Ela estava tendo dificuldade em dizer, afinal, nunca fora de se expressar, sempre na sua.

Zoro olhou para trás, a feição dela era diferente, refletia um nervosismo muito grande, ela tremia, sentia isso com as mãos dela que seguravam seu braço.

Robin, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia dizer. Suas pernas fraquejavam, sua voz não saía, seu cérebro girava, seu coração parecia saltar pela boca. Por que estava ficando tão difícil dizer apenas duas palavras.

Zoro fez um movimento com o braço, fazendo com que ela o soltasse e, sem dizer nada, deu passos para trás e virou-se, com a intenção de sair da piscina.

- E-eu... – Robin se esforçava para dizer, tinha que fazer isso antes que Zoro saísse da piscina – Me apaixonei por você! – Falou, num tom baixo, mas falou.

Zoro ouviu, tinha certeza disso.

O espadachim parou súbito, surpreso. Fora isso mesmo que acabou de ouvir? Não estava ficando louco? Ouvindo coisas? Olhou para ela, completamente de olhos arregalados, não acreditando nas palavras que saíram pela boca de Robin.

A morena estava totalmente nervosa, não sabia ao certo o que aquelas palavras causariam, as consequências que viriam. Ouviu o barulho da água com o movimento que ele fizera, estava se aproximando dela, seu coração palpitava rápido. Tinha medo. Medo de sua resposta, de ser rejeitada.

- O que disse?

Aquela pergunta entrou em seus ouvidos como uma bomba devastadora. Conseguiria dizer novamente?

Olhou para ele, mas arrependeu-se logo em seguida, nunca imaginou que Zoro estaria assim, tão perto dela, a respiração quente dele roçava leve em sua face.

"_Acho que ele é apaixonado por você"_

As palavras de Nami ecoavam. Aquele olhar rude a encarava.

Um movimento. Um toque. Uma proximidade.

Ela não conseguia mais se conter, tocou seu rosto com a mão, o que sentia era mais forte que sua razão, seu nervosismo e qualquer outro tipo que emoção que predominava sua alma.

Zoro não disse nada, não fez absoluta nada! Nem precisava. Palavras naquele momento não eram necessárias. Ela era linda, sempre foi. Vê-la assim tão próxima, de olhos fechados, lábios entreabertos. Tentador. Nami era realmente observadora, por adivinhar seus sentimentos. Tocou a mão da morena por cima da dela, a maciez de sua pele era impressionante, o perfume suave penetrava suas narinas por causa da proximidade. Ela o deixava louco.

O pequeno espaço fora quebrado. O toque dos lábios.

Robin correspondeu, sem pestanejar, sem se importar se os outros vissem. Estavam todos dormindo, mas alguém poderia acordar e pegar os dois no flagra. Robin apenas ligou o foda-se. Zoro também. O que importava naquele momento era somente sentir o gosto um do outro, o sabor do beijo, nada mais.

Zoro sentia o corpo delicado por entre seus braços fortes, pressionado contra o seu. Um desejo. Uma chama que dominava. Desamarrou o nó do biquíni, que caiu sobre a água revelando os belos seios. Não queria abandonar seus lábios, que tinham gosto de chocolate.

Robin ofegava por entre os lábios quentes, a língua dele explorava sua boca com volúpia. O beijo foi quebrado por ela, suas costas doíam pela falta absurda de ar. Sorriu. As mãos delgadas seguravam sua cabeça, encostando sua testa na dele. Os olhares se cruzavam, o desejo era nítido nas pupilas de ambos. O viu se aproximar novamente e fechou os olhos, não demorou a sentir aqueles lábios ferozes.

O espadachim agarrou nas pernas torneadas de Robin, fixando-as em seu quadril. Apalpou um dos seios fartos, acariciando com as mãos, ela gemeu contra seus lábios e sentiu-se mais duro. Apertou o mamilo, deixando marcas visíveis na pele morena dela.

Aquele beijo a estava deixando molhada, o desejo tornou-se avassalador com o toque das mãos delgadas em seus seios, provocando choques por toda a extensão de seu corpo. Primeira vez que pôde sentir essas sensações. No entanto, ela sabia onde isso ia chegar e um pequeno nervosismo tomou posse.

Zoro sentiu o corpo delicado estremecer e o beijo ficou diferente. Ele quebrou o beijo e olhou nos olhos dela. Alguma coisa estava errada, ele sabia disso. Robin nunca foi de demonstrar qualquer sentimento, percebeu que ele era o único a decifrá-los, desde a primeira vez que a viu. Mas nunca imaginou que levaria um golpe certeiro quando a viu sorrir pela primeira vez, aquele sorriso foi o começo de muitas turbulências em seus pensamentos, em que a imagem dela insistia em permanecer, até em seus sonhos, tirando seu sono. Por isso só conseguia dormir durante o dia, porque a noite era quase que impossível.

- O que foi?

Robin não sabia o que responder a ele. A morena nunca fora tocada, beijada com tanto fervor. Sua vida toda sempre foi fugir. Nada mais. Nunca conseguiu ficar com alguém, sempre fora traída, mas agora era diferente, estava com quem amava e queria que ele fosse o primeiro e único em sua vida.

- Nunca fui tocada por um homem, espadachim-san – Falou com uma voz calma e suave.

Zoro ficou olhando para ela, já sabia disso desde o início. Robin não era o tipo de mulher que se relacionava com alguém só por satisfação.

- Você confia em mim? – Perguntou, segurando em seu queixo com a ponta dos dedos e fazendo uma caricia de leve.

Robin não conseguia negar, seu corpo implorava por ele. Queria ser dele, só dele, mais de ninguém!

Ela meneou a cabeça positivamente. O sorriso que surgiu nos lábios de Zoro a encorajou, ele queria tanto quanto ela.

Beijou-a novamente e segurou sua mão até o meio de suas pernas. Notou que ela inda continua nervosa, seus beijos e corpo afirmavam por si próprios.

Robin sentiu o volume pelo tecido de seu short, sentiu medo, mas ela confiava nele, iria deixar que Zoro a embalasse no sexo. O que ela mais queria era provar a ele o quanto o amava, uma boa hora para isso.

Ela parou de tremer diante de si, ficou aliviado por isso. Desceu a mão passando de leve pela barriga até chegar a sua virilha. Robin era uma mulher virgem, tinha que fazê-la sentir prazer antes da penetração, isso ajudaria muito a amenizar a dor.

Robin fechou os olhos quando ele a tocou em sua intimidade, os movimentos circulares em seu clitóris deixava seu corpo anestesiado, não sentia suas pernas, os braços, nada! Apenas a sensação de prazer dominava. Estava fervendo, um calor insuportável reinou. As gotas de suor surgiam por entre sua franja, descendo pela testa, bochecha até se desmancharem.

Sentiu que estava pronta. Puxou o órgão rígido pra fora sem parar de tocá-la. Abriu mais a boca para aprofundar o beijo. Zoro não era um homem experiente, mas tinha certeza que a dor que ela sentiria seria insuportável. Ajeitou o quadril da morena, pronto para penetrá-la.

Um grito ficou entalado em sua garganta quando algo a rasgou por dentro. Lágrimas surgiram de seus olhos por causa da dor aguda. Os movimentos começaram devagar, mas ela não conseguia aproveitar a sensação de prazer, aquilo doía demais.

Zoro separou o beijo e olhou para o rosto dela, as lágrimas desciam molhando a face alva. Secou com a ponta dos dedos e a abraçou forte, temendo que fugisse de seus braços. Nunca tinha visto Nico Robin com uma expressão tão frágil.

Aquela inocência o deixava mais louco.

- Robin, me escuta - A morena abriu rapidamente os olhos, temendo pelo que ele viesse a dizer. Será que ia parar por ali? Olhou fixo em seus olhos, com medo. Sentiu um alívio quando acariciou seus cabelos – Pra você não sentir dor, vou ter que acelerar o ritmo, caso sentir vontade de explodir, arranhe minhas costas – Robin balançou a cabeça aceitando - Não podemos demorar muito porque a dor continuaria, e também porque o pessoal pode acordar a qualquer momento.

Robin pôs os braços em volta do pescoço de Zoro. A dor aguda voltou assim ele acelerou os movimentos, não conseguia conter as lágrimas. Um suspirou saiu de seus lábios após sentir uma entocada profunda, que fez a dor desaparecer completamente. Olhou para a água que minúsculas manchas de sangue eram visíveis, e se desmancharam com o movimento da água.

O prazer agora era eminente. Seus gemidos eram ouvidos por ele.

- Zoro!...- Um arrepio tomou conta de seu corpo quando Robin falou seu nome, algo que nunca fizera, sempre o chamou de espadachim-san, nada mais. Aquilo o provocou mais ainda - Te amo! Muito!

- Você disse agora a pouco sobre algo soar impossível! – Disse perdendo-se completamente as estribeiras – Nada é impossível, Robin! – Fechou os olhos mordendo o lábio inferior, o prazer o dominava – Nami disse a verdade.

Um gemido rouco saiu de seus quando Robin arranhou suas costas, ele acelerou mais o ritmo já adivinhando ela iria atingir seu primeiro orgasmo.

A morena gemia alto, aquela sensação de espasmos era algo que deixava totalmente fora de controle. O formigamento surgia na ponta dos pés e subia, arrepiando a pele, até dominá-la completamente. Um grito ficou preso e atingiu o orgasmo, seu primeiro.

Zoro atingiu o ápice junto com a morena, que debruçou sobre seus ombros, completamente cansada. A respiração dos dois era demasiada, mal conseguiam puxar o ar para seus pulmões.

Os dois ouviram um barulho suspeito. Ao olhar em volta da piscina, viram que alguns moradores estavam acordando. Zoro desceu as pernas de Robin e a morena mergulhou, pois estava com os seios expostos. O espadachim nadou até onde estava a parte de cima do biquíni que flutuava sobre as aguas da piscina, um pouco longe de onde estavam. Ao pegar a pequena peça, esperou que Robin voltasse à superfície. Ao fazê-lo entregou para Robin, que amarrou de imediato.

- Hey! – Um grito chamou a atenção dos dois – Vocês vão nadar e não chamam!

Os dois observavam Nami acenando para eles na beira da piscina, suspiraram aliviados por ninguém ter visto o que eles fizeram.

Separam-se, cada um indo para um lado da piscina para não levantar suspeitas, preferem manter segredo, pelo menos por enquanto. Robin olhou de esguelha para Zoro e sorriu, assim que percebeu um gesto que ele fizera com as mãos, dando a entender que se encontrariam de novo mais tarde, em um lugar mais reservado e tranquilo. Sentiu-se feliz, por saber que haveriam mais momentos como aquele.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

Prontinho, em breve posto da Saga Skypiea.  
Agora que tal uma review, ajuda muito a escrever mais e mais fanfics. Não custa nada né, afinal, vc chegou até aqui ^^  
Kissuss e obrigada por ler!


End file.
